


Sound Sleepers

by SmokedJoker



Series: ShuAnn Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, ShuAnn Week 2020, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: Day 1: Night InWhen sleeping together on a small bed, someone's bound to wake up in the middle of the night. The one who wakes up usually takes a few moments to appreciate what they wake up to.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuAnn Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Sound Sleepers

The black sky’s only illumination was the stars and moon that accompanied the same space during this time of night. Though below it was the light-filled city of Tokyo. Somewhere in this active city, there was a certain coffee shop hidden in the alleyways of Yongen Jaya.  
  
After their trip to Mementos and heading home, Ren and Ann were currently sleeping together in Ren’s bed.

Ren had Futaba discreetly have Morgana stay over at Sojiro’s place for the night, under the guise of her wanting to spend the night with him for whatever weird reason she could come up with.   
  
The two were currently snuggled up with each, the bed Ren had didn’t offer much room, so they had to get close together to make sure they were both comfortable. The pink PJ’s Ann were patterned with strawberry’s while Ren’s were the same as usual. A grey T-shirt with some loose lower sleepwear. Still, no matter how comfortable they were with each other right now, they’d eventually get to a point where they had to shift themselves during the night.  
  
Movement stirred in the bed. Some feminine groans of discomfort came from Ann as she slowly woke from her slumber. Her eyes struggled to open as she attempted to get comfortable in her position, but to no avail. Ann’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Ren’s face. Her eyes that were originally hazy grew a bit clearer at the sight. A soft smile crept onto her face as she recalled her current circumstances.  
  
“ _Right….I was spending the night with Ren.”_ Ann didn’t wake up much in the night. She was a sound sleeper so the only thing that would wake her up in the night was something that was bothering her sleep. In this case, her current position.

Ann took a look under the covers and noticed one of Ren’s arms slung around her waist. It was, unfortunately, the source of her discomfort. Ann contemplated, whether to just tough it out a try to sleep in this way or remove the arm and gain some relief.

“Hmmmmm,” A contemplating groan could be heard from her closed mouth. Ann looked at Ren’s face, ever so peaceful and appealing. There wasn’t a sleepy content smile like she would have liked but this completely comfortable expression he was making made Ann reluctant to do anything, so she just decided to tough it out. Still, doing so made it hard for her to fall back to sleep, so she just passed the time studying Ren’s expression, hoping she’d fall asleep eventually at the sight of her boyfriend’s face.

Ann started recalling her time with Ren. From when they first met to the very moment happening right now. She never imagined that ordinary boy under the canopy next to her would change her life for the better in so many ways. Eventually, Ren became something more than just a friend to her, something even more than her best friend, Shiho. He became the person she never knew she was missing in her life. The person that allowed her to feel the emotion called love.

What a great feeling it was to be in love.

Looking at his sleeping, peaceful face, left Ann with a yearning she always felt when they separated. The smile on her face sweetened even more. The yearning she felt now was one she wished would never end. Why couldn’t every day be like this? It made her wish that future together could arrive much sooner…..

Ann’s face grew a bit hot as she realized she was doing it again. Thinking about spending the rest of her life with Ren. Ann knew that high school relationships could always take a turn for the worse. Maybe there would be something that would break the two apart, but Ann felt that only applied to normal couples. They were anything but normal. Ann could say that with confidence. Anything thrown their way, Ann believed they could get through it. She believed in him, just as much as she believed this belief herself. If she was struggling, he’d help her. If he was struggling, she’d do the same and help him any way she could. A couple that supported each other….

Wasn’t that an important thing to have if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him?

Bringing her free hand upwards, Ann rested it on Ren’s cheek, softly caressing Ren’s cheek. The feeling of his soft skin made Ann never want to take her hand off him. The feeling also sent small tingles into her hand. It felt this way anytime they made contact. It was especially apparent when they held hands.

Ann could feel herself peacefully getting sleepy. Her eyes starting to feel heavy as she held onto these feelings she felt for Ren. Even in her sleep, she hoped she could still experience this sensation. She took one final look at Ren while leaning in close to his sleeping face.

The faint sound of suckling could be heard for a second before stopping.

“I love you, Ren.” Ann softly said as she closed her eyes, leaving her hand on Ren’s cheek.

Ann fell asleep with Ren in mind. The recent sensation on her lips lulled her so.

* * *

Hours later……

The tranquil bed stirred slowly once more. Someone showing signs of waking up once more. Though this time, it wasn’t Ann.

A deep inhale could be heard as someone’s eyes started opening slowly and steadily. Attempts to go back to sleep were stopped when Ren caught a tiny glimpse of the sight before him. His eyes were soon fully opened as he looked at the beautiful face that belonged to his girlfriend. Thoughts of going back to sleep were quickly discarded and soon, Ren found himself content just watching Ann sleep.

As he wondered why he woke up, Ren felt something on his face and soon realized Ann’s hand was resting on it. It seemed to be the reason, but that just made him happy. Ren didn’t know when it happened, but it seemed Ann woke up somewhere in the night. There was also a chance she didn’t wake up but the placement of her hand seemed on purpose than an ‘accident’ she did in her sleep. He hoped he didn’t do anything stupid while he was asleep. What if he was getting too handsy in his sleep and that woke her up? Ren would really slap himself silly if that was the case.

Ren glanced and found his arm slung over her waist. A bit of disappointment welled up within him.

God….he really went and did something like this. He didn’t remember putting his arm there. He remembered when they went to sleep, he had one hand under his pillow and the other resting on his side. Seems his restlessness in the night caused this to happen. He just hoped she didn’t think he was taking advantage of her.

Ren’s train of thought went back to Ann’s face. Beautiful and cheerful when she was awake and yet, when she had those eyes closed and sleeping right next to him, there was a beauty and elegance in the way she serenely slept. Perhaps calling Ann a sleeping beauty was just the right phrase to describe the scene in front of Ren.

It made Ren question how a girl like Ann came to accept him. Maybe the better question was how she came to fall in love with him? In his case, it was no surprise he fell for Ann. Ann was beautiful, kind, caring, fun to be around, always had something to talk about, and most of all….she was herself all the time. Ryuji and Yusuke might have said that Ann’s true personality turned them off, but that personality of her’s only made him fall for her even more. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Being with her…gave him some new purpose in life. He just wanted to make her happy, no matter the cost. Forming the Phantom Thieves might have gotten Ren to believe there was something he could do in the world after society had labeled him as a criminal, but falling in love with Ann, made him think about an actual future for himself. The Phantom Thieves couldn’t go on forever, but a future with Ann, that was within the realm of possibility. That could be another reason why Ren is the person he is today.

Ren lifted his arm off of Ann’s waist and brought his hand up to the hand Ann had on his cheek. He softly rested it on her hand as he fondly watched Ann sleep.

 _“You said you wanted to be the one chasing me…but I think I’ll be the one to be doing the chasing in the end.”_ Ren’s eyes started feeling heavy. “ _I’ll make sure…to make you the happiest woman in the world. So please, stay with me forevermore.”_

Ren leaned in a gave a small, but affectionate kiss on Ann’s forehead.

_“Good night, Ann. I love you,”_

Ren fell asleep, with Ann in his thoughts.

Funnily enough, the two went to sleep in the same way, same thoughts in mind, and they'd wake up in the morning, same thoughts in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuAnn Week!
> 
> I'll tell ya now, I had some serious trouble coming up with ideas for the prompts this year. Not that the prompts were bad, but I just had trouble with them personally lol. That's also probably why some prompts are going to be shorter than last years, but it's all about the contributions! I'm just glad I got some stuff made for ShuAnn week!
> 
> So, I'll see you next time for the next prompt!


End file.
